Just Purely Sexual
by Virg
Summary: AU. Heero’s at university and is bored out of his brain. Enter hot braided boy. 2x1. on PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Okay ya'll I wrote this story a couple of years back and after deciding I cant be stuffed writing more, I've purposely left it short and open to any possibilities! MWAHAHAH! Who knows, maybe 1 day when I actually have time I'll write more! But for now, don't hold your breath! Just read on, enjoy and **review!**

**SUMMARY: **AU. Heero's at university and is bored out of his brain. Enter hot braided boy. Incomplete on purpose!

**Just Purely Sexual**

**By virg**

The lecture theater was dusty. I wiped my finger across the desk, but I couldn't see any dust on my finger. It just had a dusty smell to it. There was a girl on the other side of the lecture hall, a few rows down. I could tell she was sneezing from that dusty smell. I would have offered her a tissue, but I wasn't in the mood to be making friends.

It was too early in the morning to be in class, let alone a lecture! I had no idea how everyone else did it. The late nights and the early mornings. It's like burning a candle from both ends. Me, I needed at least 9 hours sleep, otherwise I'd be sleepy (and sometimes cranky) all day. I couldn't concentrate. How can anyone concentrate at 8:30 in the morning? If they made the lecture a little more interesting then maybe I would've started paying attention. Who knows what the lecturer was talking about! I know I wasn't paying attention. I doubt anyone else was.

My notebook sat unopened on my desk. I stared at my name on the front cover. Heero Yuy. The front cover was covered in random doodlings from other boring lectures. I opened my workbook. I had no intention of doing work, so I began to doodle on the first empty page I came across. I watched how the end of the blue pen glided across the page with such ease. What I would've given for something interesting to happen.

I heard the door swing open and looked up. There he was; the boy who was to change my life forever. He was a good-looking guy. He had chestnut brown hair that was woven into a braid that ran down to his ass and he had amazing violet eyes. He tried to walk in quietly because he was late for the lecture. The lecturer ignored his tardiness and continued with what she was saying. Stupid bitch. Thought she was so important. No one was even listening to her! Stupid commercial law. I didn't know what was even keeping me from wagging those lectures, until that guy came in. Why'd I have to sit in the back row like a rebel? That guy sat in the first few rows. At least I had something nice to look at in such a boring environment. It wasn't that I was bad at or hated Uni. It was just that some subjects were so boring that I had no motivation to pay attention.

For some reason, I couldn't stop looking at that guy. I fantasized about him and what I'd be doing with him if it were just the two of us in that lecture theater. For the next hour I did nothing but fantasize. I needed to keep my brain occupied, to keep from falling asleep. The only problem was that it was making me incredibly horny. I just wanted to touch him. Pleasure him. I wanted grab his braid and make him scream with ecstasy. I could feel my heart racing and the tension between my legs get stronger. I was glad the fold over desk covered the boner I was about to have. I'd never gotten so worked up over a guy before. He looked just like any old Joe off the street. At the same time, there was something fascinating about him. Something just drew me towards him. I didn't know what it was.

All I could think about was that guy. I contemplated the idea of trying to find him after the lecture and asking him if he wanted to have coffee with me. I shook that idea out of my head. I figured that he'd never go out with me. I was one of those guys who didn't get many guys. Well, not the type you take home to mother anyway. I'd slept with two guys and both turned out to be users and abusers. Not very good for my limited self-esteem. And it isn't easy to have a relationship out in the open when you're gay. Not in this neighbourhood anyway..

_Holy Shit! That guy turned around!_ He looked like he was looking for someone or maybe just checking out who had actually rocked up to this stupid lecture. There were maybe thirty students in the lecture theater, which usually seats 150. He looked to his sides first and then turned around and our eyes met. I couldn't have been a good sight. I sat in the back, my messed up brown hair was unmade and my bangs were in my face. I sat slouched with my runners on the seat in front of mine. I didn't know what that guy saw in me. I didn't know at all. When my eyes looked into his bright violet ones, my heart began to pound. I managed a little wave when I realized that he'd begun to stare at me. It was as if he was reading something in me. He winked back, smiled and turned back to face the front. _What just happened?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't help smiling.

It was that tiny moment where it all began. I had no idea that just one moment like that could change your life- my life. I couldn't get that guy out of my head. But it wasn't his head I wanted him in. I wanted him inside me. To feel him. To touch him. To have him. I didn't care where. I didn't care when. I wondered what went through his mind. An hour into the lecture, the lecturer announced a five minutes break and the students began exiting the room, along with the lecturer.

I didn't leave. Couldn't be bothered moving. I just sat there, staring at the book I was doodling in. By then, the whole page was filled with pictures of anything and everything that came into my head. I thought I was alone in the room, but I was wrong. I saw someone walking up the stairs towards me. At first I saw black combat boots, then his cargoes and then his tight black t-shirt and then.. that braid.

_Holy Fuck! It's that guy!_ I thought to myself. My heart began to race. _What does he want? Why's he coming here? _I watched him climb the last few steps and reach my seat. I couldn't escape those amazing violet eyes.

"Um.. Hi," was all I could babble. I couldn't think. And now I couldn't speak! The guy leaned over and placed his hand on my desk to support his weight. He leaned in close, obviously knowing about my nervousness. He leaned in until we were practically nose-to-nose. God! He smelled so good! The throbbing between my legs began to grow as I sub-consciously closed my legs slightly. The guy smiled and moved his face closer. I could feel his breath on my lips. My mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. I functioned purely on instinct and raging hormones. The guy opened his mouth slightly as his lips brushed mine, I followed and before I knew it, we were lip-locked. I could feel his tongue along mine, working in motion together; causing friction. I didn't dare move my hands from the desk because he didn't move his. I was scared that if I _did_ reach to touch his gorgeous face, he might break from the kiss. Still lip locked, I tried to open my eyes slightly to catch a glimpse of the expression on his face and to my surprise, my eyes met his. We both pulled back from the kiss as we heard the door swing open. The students were coming back from their break.

The guy pulled back out of the kiss, but still kept his face close to mine, looking into my eyes. He looked like he was trying to read them. I knew what my eyes were saying. They were filled with a mixture of excitement, fear, and confusion. He smiled, then turned and began making his way back to his seat. All I could think was _Wow! Did that just happen?_ That guy went back to his seat and never turned back around throughout the rest of the lecture. Out of pure shock it took me about half an hour to realize that he'd left a note on my desk as he left from the kiss. I opened it.

_Library 12:30_

I looked at my watch. Ten o'clock. _What am I going to do?_ I asked myself. _This guy is probably a pure sleaze bag! Well at least the library equals safe. Lots of people._ I looked at my watch again. I decided that I'd meet him after the lecture. _What's the worst that could happen? It's a library._

God I was so naïve!


	2. ch2: getting too close

**Author's notes:** lol I wasn't gonna write another chapter but since I got a few fans, I thought I might.. yeh I figured Heero tends to be dominant in the majority of stories I read, so I thought let's c how the story goes if I flip it around! Now who doesn't like a sexy confident Duo:D   
- now im not used to writing such lemony fics, so if I start getting crappy reviews, I'm gonna delete this story and turn it into a one-shot with just the 1st chapter..

Also a **warning:** incase u didn't figure it out, this story gets a bit.. naughty and very lemony if u get my drift..

To one of those that reviewed, I thought of this idea during my first few weeks at uni. I spotted this guy and I sat at the back and he sat near the front.. the first chapter of this story is of what I daydreamed would happen (and yeah I ended up dating the guy too! Go me!) but no, the rest of this story isn't a true story tho..

**Ch2: getting too close**

"What's your name?" I asked as he closed the door and pushed me up against the wall.

He whispered "Duo," as he moved in to kiss me. I didn't usually make out with a guy in video rooms upstairs in the library. And there was no chance anyone would see because he'd already closed the blinds when I got there. His hands moved from my arms to my waist as we kissed. I put my hands around his neck.

_What am I doing here? I don't even know this guy!_ I thought to myself. I didn't care. I figured that I'd only live once, so why not. Duo's hands began to rub my hips, moving down my jeans and around to my ass. I mumbled an 'Oomph' as he lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me up against the wall. My hands began to wander down from his shoulder, following the bumps and curves of his body, down to his belt. Following purely on hormones I began unbuckling his belt. _What has gotten into me?_

We moved from the wall to the group of tables in the middle of the room. Duo began to lift my shirt up over my head. He kissed my shoulders, throwing the shirt across the room. I lifted his black t-shirt above his head and threw it behind me. He had a lean muscular body and I let my fingers move along the groves and bumps on his stomach, running down past his belly button to his pants. I removed the belt and undid the buttons, allowing his pants to fall to the ground.

This all felt so surreal. I'd never done anything like it before! Duo stood still as I dropped to my knees, dropping his boxers, exposing his cock. I ran my cold hands up the back of his legs then around to his cock. I moved my hand back and forth, listening to the silent moans coming from Duo. He ran one hand through my hair and placed the other on the table behind him to hold himself up as his head rolled back.

_Holy shit! What am I doing!_ I thought to myself. _I don't even know this guy and I'm ready to give him head? _I quickly looked up at him. He looked down and smiled. He could see that I was nervous. He put his hands on my shoulders and aided me to my feet.

"You don't have to," he whispered. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I don't do this often," I stammered nervously. And it was true. I'd never even dared having sex in a public place. Granted, the room was locked and the blinds closed..

"Sex?" he smirked.

_What did he think I was? A Virgin? Get real! _"No.. Sex in a library," I replied and smiled.

Duo smiled and moved in to kiss me. My body was running with hot flushes, and I could feel myself getting a boner. By body ached for him. I wanted him. Right there and then. I began to lay back on top of the desk, pulling Duo slowly with me.

"Wait," he whispered. He went back to his pants and pulled a tube of lubricant out of his bag. As he did so, I began undoing my jeans. I paused as I was about to pull down my underwear. I paused and watched as he squeezed the tube and the lube landed on the palm of his hand. I watched as he ran his lubricated hand up and down his now rock hard cock. I was always fascinated with that. Duo realized I was watching and smiled. _Kinky much?_ I was still sitting on the desk with my underwear on. Duo, now practically naked, save for the pants wrapped around his combat boots, leaned closer until his lips reached mine. I could feel his tongue reaching into my mouth as he began to lay me down on the desk. _God his presence is just so.. intoxicating!_ I was totally oblivious to the fact that he had pulled off my underwear. It felt like he had a type of hypnosis over me. I was totally consumed by him and I didn't care. For those next few moments, I felt truly alive.

_The heavy breathing. The thrusting. Our bodies against each other. His hand on my cock as I rode him. The silent moaning. Oh God! Oh God! I'm cumming! _

I couldn't get that memory out of my head! _Stop it Heero!_ I'd tell myself. Two weeks went by since that day in the library. I'd visit the library often as I could, just to see if he was there. He wasn't in any lectures and I hadn't seen him around the university since. The third week, I was back in that Commercial Law lecture. Dreading the next two hours of boredom.

_What am I still doing here?_ I'd ask myself. But deep down I knew the only thing keeping me there was that slight chance that Duo would return, even for a moment. And it was that day that he finally showed up. Just like 3 weeks earlier, I sat in the back, drawing on my book when he came in. He was half an hour late for the lecture. Like last time, the lecturer noticed he'd come in, but she still didn't pause speaking. I watched as Duo walked into class. He looked straight up at me, as if he knew I'd be sitting in the same spot in the back row. He smiled and began making his way up the stairs. _Here he comes._ I could feel my heart pounding. It felt like it was going to burst out of my chest!

Duo smiled as he sat next to me. I watched as he pulled out his book and a pen. I went back to doodling on my book. A few moments later, he put a note on my desk.

_What's your name?  
_

_Heero  
_

_Nice name. I'm Duo  
_

_I know.  
_

_Library again?_

I paused. _Although the idea of sex in the library sounds good, could I go through the 2-week absence again? A one-night stand is only supposed to happen once._ Duo saw that I was taking a long time to respond. He placed his hand on my knee. Slowly he moved it up my inner thigh. I moaned slightly. I could feel my spine tingling from the sudden rush I was getting. _Why is he having this affect on me?_ I had to sit up properly because he was causing me to get a boner. _Maybe I need to get a little sexed up every now and then.._

Finally I wrote '_ok_'.

------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't that I was reluctant to get together with that guy. It was the fear that maybe the sex could turn into something more; into a relationship. There was also a fear that it wouldn't result in anything.

Just like last time, after we'd finished our 'sexual session', Duo began to get dressed. I followed his lead and tried to find my shirt. _Argh! Where'd it go!_

Just like last time, neither of us said a word. We had nothing to talk about. We didn't even know each other. It was like casual sex, with a complete stranger. I guess it was also easier not to say anything. Duo did up the buttons on his jeans and picked up his black t-shirt off the top of the TV. Once he had it on, he picked up his suede jacket and headed for the door. This time I didn't want to spend two weeks wondering where all this was going.

"Wait. Don't go yet." I said. I'd just found my green shirt behind one of the desks and began putting it on.

Duo paused just as he was reaching for the doorknob. He turned around and leaned on the door. "What's up?" he asked, ever so casually.

"Where is all this going?" I asked. Okay, I sounded like a whiny woman but I really wanted to know.

His expression never changed. He looked so calm and casual; Almost stoic. "What do you mean?" he replied.

I started to get annoyed. "This. Us. Sleeping together," I replied slightly more sternly than I wanted. After my last 2 boyfriends being total jackasses, I wanted to know how Duo felt about me.

Duo just shrugged. "I don't know." And with that he opened the door and left.

I stood staring at the door. I was like a stunned mullet. I couldn't tell if he really had some feelings for me or if he was just using me. I felt like such a whore. Next time I'll have to say no ho him. I gathered my things and made my walk of shame to my car. I had to go talk to my friends.

------------------------------------------------------

That night, my friends Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and I decided to go out clubbing. It was Wufei's turn to drive. I decided to explain to them what had happened with Duo. It took the entire drive to explain everything. Trowa tried his hardest to concentrate on driving, but he couldn't help turning his head towards me in shock a few times. Quatre sat with me in the back. He's been fuck buddies with Trowa for nearly a year and they'd never had sex in a library before, so he was in awe throughout my story. _Stupid sex crazed fiend!_

Wufei, the straight one in out group (or so _he_ thinks), who was sitting in the front was going through an 'all women are bastards' stage. He'd had a nasty break up with his last girlfriend and was now opposed to all romances.

"What the hell, Heero! Why'd you get with that guy for? …Twice! He didn't even bother to learn your name first time round or even contact you!" Trowa scolded.

"I didn't give my number," I shrugged. "The first time I thought it was a one-off. I figured that I'd only live once, but the second time.." I drifted off. I couldn't explain what made me have sex with him twice. I didn't even know. I sounded like the biggest whore.

"And all those times I wanted to just go casual with you, you turned me down! What makes this guy so special?" Trowa huffed. _Trowa can be such a man-whore sometimes.._

I looked out the window at all the people walking down the street, hoping that Duo was among them. _God Heero! Get your mind off Duo for one second!_ "I don't know, Trowa. There's just something that keeps drawing me towards him. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

-------------------------------------------------

Like the previous two weeks, I didn't hear from or see Duo. I was starting to get really annoyed. I decided to play his game, my way. The next week I'd purposely gone to my commercial law lecture 45 minutes late, just to make sure Duo would be there. We were going to play by my rules now. _Insert maniacal laugh here! _

I entered the lecture theater and immediately scanned the room for Duo. I looked up and found him in the same seat I always sit in during that lecture. He spotted me. He was seated oh so casually with his combat boots on the seat in front of him and one arm over the back of the chair. _He looks like a God! No! NO! Snap out of it Heero! Don't get sucked into his devilishly sexy charm!_

I convinced myself that I wasn't going to sit with him and I wasn't about to wreak it just because he looked good.. and smelled good.. but that's not the point! I wanted to do what he'd done the first day we met. I sat in the first few rows and didn't dare look back at him. I didn't care that with me sitting near the front, the lecturer could see me doodling and not paying attention.

Halfway through the lecture, the lecturer announced a five-minute break and everyone began exiting the room. I stayed. After everyone had left the room, I could hear someone coming down the stairs towards me. _It's him._ Duo came and sat next to me. I just ignored him and kept doodling in my book as if he wasn't there. Through the corner of my eye I could see his braid snaked over his shoulder and down the side of his thigh.

_Oh I wish that was my hand there instead of the braid… Argh! Stop it Heero!_

Duo leaned closer to my ear. "Have coffee with me?" he asked.

I smiled and put my pen down. _Finally, a breakthrough! Maybe this guy is normal after all!  
_"Yeah. Okay."


	3. ch3: are we dating?

**Author's notes:** what is wrong with you people! How can ya'll love this story so much? Haha! I HATE this story! I wrote about 4 chapters years ago, gave up coz I thought it was bad, and NOW I have to FINISH it because of you stupid adoring fans!... oh, but I DO love the sudden massive amount of reviews pouring in:D lol attention seeking much? Hahaha! I haven't had so many reviews all over 1 chapter in.. EVER!

Okay new chapter is up! As you can prob tell, it's an AU fic.. I have NO idea why I decided to make Duo the stoic, hot/cold, bastard one- I just thought it would be different to the typical stories around! But yeh leme know what'cha's think!

**Ch3: are we dating? **

Was it love? I remember my stomach fluttering during those last few hours before I was going to meet with Duo for coffee. I didn't know what made me feel that way. I'd never experienced love before so I was unsure if that's what it was.

I stood outside the coffee shop and looked at my watch. One forty-five. We agreed to meet at 2. For the first time in my life I was early somewhere. I had 15 minutes to kill, so I sat on a park bench and began daydreaming.

I'd remembered a conversation I had with Quatre the night before.

"I'm so nervous! What am I going to say? What am I going to wear? This guy seems different to the others. He started of as an asshole, but I think he's nice inside. My stomach feels funny when he's around."

"Ooh! Somebody's in love!" Quatre giggled. _Stupid giggle puss loves saying that line!_

Was it love? I had no idea. I guess all I could do was wait and see.

I began day dreaming again. I imagined that Duo and I were on a beach, watching the sun go down. The breeze was cold but Duo kept me warm with his arms around me. He looked at me and whispered "Can I kiss you?" I smiled and replied "You had to ask?"

…Then my daydream got cut off when I saw Duo coming from around the corner. _Here we go_, I thought to myself.

---------------------------------------------------------

Okay so coffees went well.. I think. I learnt that he's got a gorgeous smile, he lives with two housemates about 10 minutes away from me (_YAY!)_, he grew up in an orphanage and that he loves playing pool.

He offered to pay too! How cool could this get! Maybe a romance really is in the air?

---------------------------------------------------------

With hindsight I feel that I should've known what was going to happen next. I should've expected Duo to ask me back to his place. Usually I would've said no because I didn't know the guy. But something made me say yes. I didn't know if it was lust or love; whether it was purely hormones or something more.

Duo took off his jacket as we entered the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" Duo asked as he placed his jacket on one of the bar stools.

I was so nervous, my stomach felt like Wufei was doing burn outs in it with his jeep! "Water's fine."

Duo poured each of us a glass of water and we sat next to each other at the kitchen bench. Neither of us said anything. We just stared at each other. _God his eyes are amazing! His lips..I just want to kiss him!_ _I wonder what he really thinks of me! Oh God! What if I don't look as hot to him as he is to me?_

There wasan awkward silence. Duo had a slight smirk on his face. _Far out, he looks so sexy, confident.. Did I mention sexy?_ I couldn't understand why he was smiling.

I sat there like a stunned mullet as his hand brushed away the bangs from my eyes, only to fail miserably when my stupid hair that has a mind of it's own fell back to it's usual place over my eyes. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. _Whaaaaa? Did he! Was he? What the?_

Before I had a chance to respond, he'd moved closer and began kissing me. His lips were cold from the cold water. My senses ran wild as our lips warmed up again. _I want to be closer to him! I want his body all over mine! _The chairs we were sitting on were too far away from each other and so we both stood and wrapped our arms around one another.

My mind went numb. All I could think about was the kiss. I felt so good, so secure, so safe around him. _Is he! OMG! He is! _He began unbuttoning my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders. I still had my arms in the sleeves so the shirt just dropped around my lower back. _Is this really wise? Will I ever see him again after this? ..YES! I think so! He saw I go pissed off last time when he nicked off after sex. Now we went out for coffees, so we're sort of dating aren't we?_

_Oh God, he smells so good. I want sex._ Honest, but true.. I was after all, still a teenager! I have no idea what gave me the idea, but I dropped to my knees. Maybe it was because I'd fantasized about this before with one of my exes.. Could also be because I told Trowa about it and then he and Quatre actually did it! Either way, random sexual favours should be a norm in homes these days! _Does that make me dirty? No! I'm just under sexed!_

I could feel the cold tiles through my jeans but I didn't care. I began undoing the fly of Duo's pants. He let me do the honors and he placed his hands at his side. _Ooh! He's got big hands!_

As I slid his jeans down I looked up and smiled at Duo. _I read that in a magazine once! 'Eye contact is essential'!_ Duo knew what was going to happen next as he smiled back. I slid down his boxers, exposing his already hard cock. I wrapped my fingers around it and began to move my hand up and down the shaft. _Just remember what you read in the magazines!_ I breathed hot air over the head and licked a circled around the width. I could hear Duo's breathing get stronger as he moved his hips forward towards my mouth. I smiled. _Gee, someone wants more_. I thought to myself. I stopped sliding my hand up and down his cock and lifted it up, exposing his balls. He moaned as my warm tongue met them.

_Damn, I hope he does this for me later- I'm getting hard as a rock over this!_

As I lowered his cock, I licked the underside of it. I could hear him let out a frustrated moan as my tongue slid past the tip of the head, letting some pre-come ooze onto my tongue.

_Gotta let him think I know what I'm doing.. I want him to think I'm a sex god!_

"Please... Do it!" He moaned as he moved his hips back and forth, his head rolling back. His hand grabbed the bench behind him for support.

I looked up at him and our eyes met. _Eye contact is essential! _My eyes never left his as I enveloped him, letting out a slight hum as my lips passed the head. My left hand was on the back of his ass, caressing it lightly. My right hand thrusted up and down his cock in opposition to the movements of my mouth. I could feel Duo's hand on the back of my head, running through my hair and guiding me to move faster or slower.

I moved my head back to tease the tip with the underside of my tongue, then with the rough top of my tongue. I could feel my own body heat up from thinking about how good it would feel to have him inside me, kissing me, touching me. I moved my lips down the length of his hard cock and sub-consciously began touching myself as I gave him pleasure. My own free hand moved down my waist and down my jeans as I began to rub myself in time with Duo's hip movements. I imagined it was his hands on me and not my own.

_Oh God this feels so good! I want him inside me! I need it!_

"I'm cumming!" Duo whispered. Within seconds a warm liquid began to fill my mouth and down my throat. I lapped it up but it was hard to concentrate on the swallowing because I was too busy finishing myself off with my other hand. _Great. Now I gotta go change my pants before I meet up with the boys tonight!_

Duo guided me off the floor and back onto my feet. He kissed me softly and whispered a "Thanks" in my ear.

"No problem," I said back. We stood in the kitchen and hugged. Suddenly I heard the front door opening.

"Oh fuck! My housemates!" Duo huffed. He quickly pulled his pants back up and grabbed my hand. "Shh," he whispered as he quickly, but quietly, led me down the hallway towards his bedroom. "Stay in here for a sec. They don't know you're here," he whispered as he buttoned up his jeans. I nodded in compliance.

I stood against the side wall so if his room mates did happen do go in his room, I would be hidden behind the door. I heard Duo greet his friends. There was a girl and a guy. I didn't dare look out the door incase they saw me, but I did recognize the voice of the girl. _Does Duo live with Hilde? _Hilde was a girl in my management class.

I listened as they talked about dinner and about some show on T.V. A few minutes later, Duo returned. "I should go," I whispered. Duo didn't try and make me stay. His house mates were home so there was no point in me being there. We couldn't do anything 'cause they were there and we wouldn't be able to talk because his room mates would hear us. And they didn't know I was there. _Hold up.. Why didn't he introduce me to them? Don't they know he's gay? _

I kissed Duo goodbye and he led me to the front door. "C-ya," I whispered. Duo waved back and then went back into the house. I walked to the nearest bus stop so I could catch the first bus home. I looked at my watch. I had 15 minutes to kill until the bus would come. So I sat at the bus stop and re-lived my short moments with Duo. _I'm gonna need a shower after all this._

----------------------------------------------------------

Every now and then, when I think back to having sex with Duo, I get that feeling like I can't breathe. I get a sharp pain in my chest –as if my heart has skipped a beat. I have no idea why it happens!

-------------------------------------------------------

When I got home I realized that I don't have Duo's phone number. I had no way of contacting him at all during the week and I never see him around Uni, except for that one lecture! I huffed to myself when I realized that I'd have to wait until Monday _(again!)_ before I would see him next. _This is getting ridiculous!_ I thought to myself.

And so the remainder of the week came and left before I knew it. I copped another lecture from Wufei about how Duo's not treating me right and that he's not worth pursuing. I told him that I'd take it into consideration depending on Duo's behaviour on Monday. _If he's a jerk then it's over. But if we get along and connect, then I'll continue to pursue him._ Wufei also said that in the end it's my decision is all up to me because it's my life. _And that's what makes it so scary. I can't decide anything with a clear head when Duo's around!_

--------------------------------------------------------

That Monday morning I was late again. It wasn't on purpose this time. I stayed up late reading the night before and I slept in. I was only 10 minutes late, _but tardiness is tardiness! _

I walked through the empty hallway towards the lecture theater. As I walked into the lecture hall I noticed that there was a different lecturer, and not that stupid bitch who ignores the students. As I walked to my seat the lecturer continued talking, but nodded to me, acknowledging my presence. I continued making my way up to my usual seat up the back. Duo was already there sitting in my seat like the previous week. I sat down next to him.

"Morning," I whispered.

"You're late," He told me. _Pfft! Like anyone REALLY cares about rolling up to this lecture, let alone being late!_

"You're the one who usually rocks up to class 40 minutes late," I replied. I still didn't know yet what to make of him. One minute he's giving me the shits, the next I just want to ride him! _Is he wearing sexy pheromones or something?_

Duo leaned forward and placed his arms on the desk as he looked at me. "Well I felt motivated to wake up early today," he smiled.

_Play dumb, Heero. _"Oh yeah? How come? What's the motivation?" I asked. I wanted him to tell me I was beautiful, that he loved me and that he wanted to have his wicked ways with me! But that's not how it happened..

Duo smiled and leaned back in his chair. He faced the front again. "Don't make me say it."

_Huh! Why isn't he telling me I'm sexy and that he wants to ride me all night long?_

"Why not?" I replied. I was stunned. I couldn't tell if he didn't want to say it 'cause he was shy or if he found it repulsive to show emotions. He never answered my question. After a few minutes I gave up and focused my attention back towards the front of the room.

This new lecturer may have seemed nicer than the previous bitch, but after an hour, I changed my mind. He wouldn't let us have a break halfway through the lecture! _Dodgy bastard_. I came to the conclusion that no teacher could ever make Commercial Law seem interesting. So I pulled out my notebook and began my routine doodling. I caught Duo glancing at the page a few times. I wasn't drawing anything terribly good, but it was more interesting than learning about 'suing your dry cleaner.'

_He's still lookin' at my book!_ It was giving me the irrits. I usually don't like people looking at my drawings, even if they compliment it- I just don't like them watching while I work.. or draw.. and Duo's already on my shit list. _Why is he so hot and cold?_

"You know, I haven't got your number," I whispered, not taking my eyes off the page I was drawing on. Duo took his eyes off the page and focused his attention back towards the front of the room. I got annoyed and repeated myself. "I said I haven't got-" But he cut me off.

"I heard you," he snapped back. "What do you want? A medal or something?"

_What a bastard! This guy has some serious issues! _I was shocked by the response. "What's with you?" I said a little louder than I wanted. A few people in the row in front of us turned around.

Duo didn't even look at me. He just shook his head. He looked seriously annoyed. "It's nothing," he replied. Before I knew it, he picked up his bag and made his way towards the front of the room. I thought he was going to leave, but instead he sat back in the front like he usually does. I was pissed off. Really pissed off. _If I'm going to have to put up with THAT all the time, then he can just forget it!_ Duo didn't turn around at all for the remainder of the lecture. I didn't even bother looking for him after the lecture.

-------------------------------------------------------

That Thursday night I went out clubbing again with Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. Trowa spent half the night trying to set me up with some of his friends from his Uni, but I declined. Quatre told me off for declining because he knew those guys were my type and he also knew that deep down I was still hung up on 'that guy.'

_Duo's not even worth my time! I don't even know what I saw in him! I can easily have more fun with Trowa's friends!_ But I couldn't bring myself to kiss any of Trowa's (cute) friends. Trowa hinted that the best way to get over someone is to sleep with someone else. He also hinted that if I needed someone to help get over Duo that he'd offer to 'help' me because 'that's what friends are for'. I couldn't help giggling when he said that. _Boy, someone's frustrated!_ _– or just a man- ho! _I thought to myself.

Quatre had told us that he was 'tired' and left early. By the end of the night, Wufei had gone home with one of Trowa's gal pals. _She was a total slut, but the woman-hating bastard needed to get laid!_

And I was left alone with Trowa. Technically it wasn't the end of the night. It was the beginning of the next morning. Trowa and I left the club and began making our way to the train station to catch the 4am train back home.

"So tell me, Heero," he said casually. "What is it that that bastard Duo has that I don't have or any other guy doesn't have?" I just looked at my feet and shrugged.

Trowa got annoyed. "No. I want a proper answer this time. You barely know the guy and he doesn't make ANY effort in what you call an excuse for a relationship. Why do you even bother with that guy? What is it that you see in that jerk that we don't?" he scolded. _Is Trowa only saying this because he's wanted to sleep with me for a while now? Nah.. Can't be.. He's saying it because he's my friend!_

Trowa made a pretty strong point about how bad a person Duo was. I began to think that my feelings for Duo were nothing more than lust and hormones. I couldn't think of anything that made me like him. I didn't know anything about the guy! I only knew one thing. "I'm attracted to him, Trowa," I said. Trowa never mentioned Duo again during the train ride home.

Trowa and I lived across the road to each other. He lived with his sister, Cathy and I lived with my uncle Odin. As we walked, _more like stumbled drunkily_, into our street, Trowa put his arm around my shoulder. "I don't want you to fall for this guy because he's the first one to show you some attention since your ex," Trowa explained. "There are heaps of guys who want you, Heero!"

_I think someone's had one too many tequilas!_

We reached Trowa's door step first. Only because he led me there with his arm around my shoulder. "Oh," I replied. "Like who?"

Trowa removed his arm and smiled. "Me!" _Far out this guy will sleep with anything on two legs!_

"You're with Quatre," I replied before I realized what I'd said sounded more like 'if you weren't with Quatre, I probably would sleep with you'!

Trowa maneuvered his hand as if he was brushing something away. "Nah, we're not an item," He explained. "We're just fuck-buddies!"

"Which you want us to be?" I asked. _Whoah! I've usually backed out of the conversation as soon as Trowa even MENTIONS sleeping with me.. Now I'm friggn' humoring him? ..might not be a bad idea though.. No! No! I can't!_

Trowa didn't need a second to even think about my question. "Yes!" he grinned cheekily. Trowa was good looking, but I never allowed myself to think of him like that. He was too much of a man-ho for me! I didn't reply. I wanted to tell him 'thanks, but no thanks', but I didn't say anything. I don't know why though.

Then I could feel Trowa's hand on my cheek. He was taller than me, and his eyes were such a bright green, it always made me envious that I couldn't have eyes like his. "You're a handsome guy, Heero. You don't need Duo. You can have any guy you want!" And with that, Trowa planted a kiss on my lips. I wasn't sure whether I should respond to it or not. I didn't want him to get the idea that I wanted to sleep with him, but I had to admit it was a great kiss. After a few seconds, Trowa pulled back and looked at me. His hand still held my cheek. "Good night," Trowa smiled.

_Man, I'm so fucked up! Is Duo even worth my time? Is Trowa right?_


	4. ch4: stake out

**Author's notes:** now in this next chapter, it's kinda a true story- as my friends and I DID stake out the guy I liked. For those that reviewed, this story is kinda based on the relationship I had with a guy at uni, but the story isn't 100 true.. I'm not letting Heero and Duo hook up straight away because that's not what happens in real life! No fluffyness here.. no sir-ee! Hope ya'll like this chapter! Don't forget to review!

Ch4: stake out 

_Man! What the fuck was wrong with that guy! Why did he get so defensive when I asked him for his number? Doesn't he want me to call him? _At first I figured that maybe Duo wanted nothing more to do with me other tthan casual sex. And I didn't know if I really wanted that. I'd prefer an actual boyfriend- someone I can see and hang out with and have fun with- not someone who was going to dick with me.

_But then why did Duo as me to go for coffees with him? Was it just an attempt to try get into my pants again? Well that almost worked, if it wasn't for his housemates walking in on us! Why can't uni romances be so simple? Why couldn't he just give me his number and be my boyfriend and we'd live happily ever after? Pfft! Get real, Heero! That's never how it happens!_

I sat in the library, trying to do my business management project, but I couldn't think. I couldn't stop thinking about Duo. Now this is why I hate romances (or whatever this was) during uni! It messes with you! _I can't stop wondering what the fuck is going on and why he's so hott and cold all the time!_

And then I had a brilliant idea. It was something the boys and I did to Wufei's ex firlfriend after she broke up with him. It was probably illegal, but it's what kept us occupied!

------------------------------------------

That night, I rounded up the boys and in Trowa's car, we drove down to Duo's house. Now that I knew where he lived, we could stake out his house and suss him out. When we did this to Wufei's ex girlfriend we didn't see much, but just sitting in the car with donuts and soda kept us amused for hours.

We weren't stupid enough to do this shit during the day, so we waited until about ten o'clock before we headed out. I sat in the back with Wufei and Quatre in the front with Trowa. Things were a little weird around Trowa and I since he kissed me. Mostly because I didn't know what Quatre would say if he found out his fuck buddy had just kissed their best friend. Sitting in the back wasn't entirely about Trowa, as it was also for stealth puroposes. I didn't want Duo knowing I was staking out his house. Incase we were seen, I brought a white mask to cover my face and made sure my black jumper had a hood on it to cover my head. We all wore dark colours but only I brought a mask because Duo knew only me. I was the only one who had a real chance at being sprung. As we rolled into Duo's street, I put the hood over my head and held the mask in my lap.

Duo's house was in a court, so we had to turn the car around so that it was facing the entrance of the steet, just incase we were sprung and would have to leave fast. Trowa turned the car around and parked it across the road from Duo's house, in front of someone else's house. We all hunched down and stared out the side windows. There was one streetlight in the whole street and it happened to be in front of the house next door to Duo's. Thankfully I didn't shine directly upon us, but it gave us a good view of Duo's house. His house wasn't huge, but the large front windows looked directly into the living room. The timber venetian blinds were down, but not closed so we could see through the wooden slats. There was a guy sitting on the couch, watching TV. His hair was such a light blonde, it was almost white. If I had to name the colour, I'd say it was platinum. His hair was long, past his shoulders, but it wasn't as long as Duo's.

"Oh yeah," Wufei huffed. "This is going to be real intersting," he complained sarcastically.

"Shh!" Quatre whispered. "What if he can hear us!"

I rolled my eyes. "I highly doubt it," I replied. "He's got the TV on _and_ we're outside!"

We sat for about another ten minutes, just watching the guy as he watched TV. He was a good looking guy. He looked about 23 or so, but I didn't remember seeing him around uni.

It was as if Trowa was reading my mind- or that he just had a one track mind! "He's not bad," Trowa smiled. I rolled my eyes.

After another ten minutes, we started getting bored. With Duo nowhere in sight, we figured that maybe he'd gone out. Wufei started passing the donuts around.

"Should we call him?" Wuatre asked.

"No!" I replied a little too loudly. I quickly lowered my tone again. "And besides, I haven't got his number anyway, remember?" I had told Quatre about Duo's spat only yestersay. "And even if I did, why would we call him?"

"To see where he is!" Quatre explained. _Huh? I'm lost!_

"How? Have you got one of those police trackers hidden on you?" I asked sarcastically._ Quatre is no doubt the smartest one out of all of us, but sometimes his logic was just.. weird!_

"No," Quatre laughed. "I mean we ring him, but not say anything so we can hear what's going on in the background and _hear_ if he's out, in the car, somewhere quiet, etc."

Wow! Quatre has some pretty dandy ideas sometimes! Pity the jerk wouldn't give me his number! "Oh! I getcha now!" I replied. 

We waited another half an hour. It was getting close to 11pm and we all had uni the next day. "I think we should call it a night, gentlemen," Trowa announced. We all agreed. Duo wasn't home and the blonde guy was getting boring to watch, no matter _how_ cute he was. Trowa started the car. Just as the car started moving forward, a red car came screaming into the street we were in and right into Duo's driveway.

"Duck!" Trowa called out and all of us, except for Trowa ducked down low. To not look suspicious, he continued to drive, but parked just outside the street at an angle that we could still see the front of Duo's house. Quatre, Wufei and I got back up and watched out the back windscreen. We watched Duo get out of the drivers seat and Hilde got out of the passenger seat.

"Who's the girl?" Wufei asked.

"That's Hilde," I explained. "She goes to my uni too. She must be one of Duo's housemates," I explained. I _thought_ it was her voice I heard when I was inside Duo's house, and seeing her there just confirmed it.

Duo and Hilde were talking about… something. We couldn't hear them from so far away, but they were smiling. Duo looked like he must've teased Hilde, because she playfully hit him in the arm as they walked up to the house. Then Duo playfully grabbed her in a headlock. They were both smiling (and I'm assuming laughing) as Duo dragged Hilde into the house, still holding her in the headlock.

"They seem.. playful," Quatre commented.

"Yeah," Trowa seconded.

"Maybe they're just good friends?" Wufei guessed.

"Maybe," I replied. _Why are the guys making it sound like Duo and Hilde have a thing going on between them? Duo's most obviously single- and gay!_

In all honesty, I didn't know a thing about Duo. Even when he and I went for coffees, we didn't really talk about anything serious. All I learnt was that he lived with two housemates, but I had no idea how he'd met them, etc. I told him a little about myself. I told him about my Uncle Odin, how I'm friends with Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, but after that, we only had idle chitchat! The weather, Tv, uni, etc.

_I must aim to get to know someone more before sleeping with them! I feel like a total whore! I don't want to end up like Trowa! Ack! No!_

On the way home, we decided to do another stake out only if I see Duo at uni again. There'd be no point in staking out his place if I continued with my plan to ditch his ass.

Oohh.. his ass.. Ack! Stop it, Heero! 

---------------------------------------

In the next lecture, I rocked up on time, but there was no Duo in sight. I wasn't sure if he was going to rock up at all. I figured that the best way to end this shit was to avoid him anyway.

About 5 minutes later, Duo came in and I quickly put my head down before he spotted me. I wanted to act like I hadn't seen him come in. I wanted to seem uninterested. _But I want him to notice me!_ I wanted to know what he'd do if he thought that I hadn't seen him come in. I wanted to know where he'd sit.

Deep down, I wanted him to sit with me. But I didn't know why. I hated how he came across as hot and cold. I hated how he cracked it at me last week when I asked him for his number. But then again, I loved the mystery behind it. I wanted to know why he started paying attention to me and why now, why not at the beginning of the semester (then again, I hadn't even seen _him_ until a short while ago). I wanted to know what was behind his secretive nature. The only way I was going to figure it all out was if I hung around him and got to know him better.

I was thinking about these things so much that I didn't notice him coming up the stairs towards me until he was a few steps away. I looked up at him, but didn't smile. I didn't frown at him either. I wanted to seem neutral to his presence. My eyes dropped back down to my book and the doodles I was drawing in it.

We sat in silence. I wasn't going to make the first move. _He was the one who messed things up last week so he should be the one to fix things, tell me I'm hot and give me his number_. I wasn't really pissed off at him. I was more shocked at his reaction and how he acted last week. I could see through the corner of my eye that he was looking at me. Not at my book, but right at me. It makes me paranoid when someone stares at me. I can't help but wonder if I've got something on my face. He was starting to get on my nerves. I could handle him looking at my book as I drew, but I felt uncomfortable with how he was staring at my face for the last few minutes.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him.

"What, what?" Duo asked back. He seemed oblivious to why I was getting cranky.

"What are ya staring at?"

"You," Duo replied.

_Horray for Captain Obvious_. "Well would ya stop?" I asked, returning my gaze to my book.

"Why?"

_Was that a hint of playfullness I detect?_ I looked back up at him. He was smiling. _Oh, what a beautiful smile!_ "Because it's giving me the shits. Why are ya staring at me anyway? Stare at the lecturer or something!" I whispered and then returned to my book again.

"I don't want to," Duo replied. "You're face is more interesting."

_What the hell am I supposed to make out from that comment? Is he saying my face looks funny?_ "I find that highly unlikely," I grunted. I hoped that he meant it as a compliment, but the only guy giving me compliments lately was Trowa.

"You've got such a beautiful profile," Duo commented. _What the? Is he saying I'm beautiful? _ "You look uninterested when you're doodling, but sometimes your face shows such concentration when you're drawing tiny details," he explained.

I looked up from my book. "Well the staring is making me uncomfortable." I went back to doodling in my book. _I'm supposed to be telling this guy to sod off, not humouring him!_

"You want me to stop looking at you?" He asked. _No! Keep looking at me! In fact, I want to know you like looking at me all day long! Yes! Look at me! Oh and don't forget to tell me how good I look too, okay?_

I looked at him again. "No, I want you to stop staring. There's a difference." I went back to my book. I hoped I was giving him the shits too because I wasn't giving him my full attention.

Then I felt Duo's arm. He'd placed it on the back of my seat and his fingers were tickling my side. _Fuck! It feels so good!_ His fingers lifted up the side of my shirt and danced on the skin just above where my belt sat. _Oh, how I want him to go lower!_

"So I can _look_ at you, but not stare?" Duo asked. I nodded without taking my eyes off my book. I pretended to ignore the amazing sensation of his fingers on my hip. "Well that's a bit hard to do. Where do we draw the line at looking and staring?" Duo asked. I continued to _pretend_ to ignore him. Oh, but he knew I was listening to his every word! "A look would imply a few seconds. But with a face like yours, looking should imply I could look at your face for hours at a time. So then how am I supposed to know when admiring your face turns into staring?"

_That's the most he's ever said to me in one go.. ever! Oh my God! He said he admires my face!_

I looked up at him, as if I was uninterested. "Just make sure your tongue isn't rolling out of your head when you do it." _Far out, that was a good line! He can look at my face as long as he wants now!_

Just then, one of Duo's fingers slipped between my belt and my skin. _Oh God, I want to leave this room and ride him!_ The physical contact (even though it was minimal) was amazing. I looked at him. He was smirking at me. "So who's staring now?" he said cheekily. _He's right. Now I'm staring at him!_

I didn't know what to say. I looked at his face for a few more seconds, then looked back at my book. _He looks so sexy with that smirk. The confidence that beams off him is amazing. I love it! He's not afraid of anything!_

I was grossly dissapointed though when Duo's fingers retreated and weren't teasing me anymore. _No! Come back, fingers of Duo's! I need you to touch me more!_ As I was about to give in and protest to his fingers leaving my side, I felt Duo's warm breath on my ear. The feeling of his warm breath on my ears was.. amazing! I wanted him to lick my ears, then my neck, then my chest.. then..

"Library again?"

_Oh Lord, how could I say no to this! He's driving me wild and I want nothing more than to ride him right now!_

---------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes:** I hope ya'll liked! Next chapter next wk!


	5. ch5: Women

**Author's notes:** I got a review asking who the blonde guy was.. He comes in again in this chapter, but he was Zechs! I tried so hard to describe his stereotypical platinum blonde hair etc, but since Duo etc hadn't MET Zechs yet, I didn't wanna name him! Hope I cleared up that for yas! Okay this chapter is going on a wee bit of a tangent.. I want to introduce a few more characters from the show. There' s still heaps more to go in this story, so please, bear with me. A big twist is coming up next chapter! Weeee!  
I got exams now, so the next chapter might not be for a few weeks, okay? Anywho, here's the new chapter! Don't forget to review! Im loving all your reviews! Keep 'em coming!

Ch5: Women 

"Oh fuck me," I commented to myself. We were both lying naked on the number of desks that had been pushed together. I was exhausted after our most recent sexual session. _It was just so.. hot!_ I'd felt so loved and worshipped. Duo went down on me, teasing me, making me wild with frustration. He then rode me hard and fast, and it was the best sex I think I'd ever had.

I lay on my back, too tired to move, as Duo lay on his side with his leg wrapped over mine. His hand ran up and down my stomach and his head rested on my shoulder. It felt so good, just laying there with him. He didn't run off after sex, like he had the last two times. _Maybe he's taking this relationship more seriously now?_

"I thought I just did," Duo teased. "But if you're up for another go, you're gonna have to wait until I recharge."

I smiled. I had achieved after-sex-conversations with Duo. He seemed to be opening up and it only made my moments with him all the more enjoyable.

"Maybe later," I replied. I don't know how Duo managed to score the video room we were always in. Although there was a lock on the door, no one ever disturbed us by trying to come in and use the room. And I doubt he booked the room before hand because we'd been having sex quite spontaneously. _I'm not complaining though! The sex is good and after today, the sex was great_

"You got class now?" Duo asked.

_Insert groan here!_ "Yeah in about half an hour," I replied. _Even though I do plan to skip class and just go home and shower because no doubt one could smell the sex all over me!_ "You?" I asked back.

I looked at Duo but all I could see was the top of his head as his head lay on my shoulder. It felt so good to have some one to hold again. I never wanted this to end. "Yeah, in about two hours," Duo replied. "But I gotta find something to do while I wait." Duo lifted his head off my shoulder and smiled cheekily at me. _He's got such a great smile. I love it when he does that!_

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to play with yourself.. I mean _by_ yourself while you wait for class," I replied in a matter-of-fact voice. _Gotta play hard to get. Don't wanna come across as too easy! Then again I did sleep with him before I even knew him... so I think I am easy.._

Duo smiled back. Then he pouted, pretending to be sad. He looked like he was about to reply with something to pretend to make me feel bad, but suddenly, Duo's mobile phone rang. It was obviously Duo's because that ring tone was definitely not mine. _I wouldn't be csaught dead with that stupid crazy frog ringtone!_

Duo got up off me and I wished he hadn't. I'd gone from 'great after-sex cuddles' to 'lying naked and exposed by myself on a table'. I held myself up on my elbows and watched as his tall, lean naked body made its way to the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. _I could watch him all day with that ass!_ He fished out his phone and checked the screen to see who was calling.

"Shit!" He groaned. Duo turned to me and put his index finger to his lips to tell me to stay quiet while he answered the phone. "Hi Hilde!" Duo greeted cheerfully. I could tell it was a fake cheeriness. His voice may have come across as all happy and dandy, but his eyes said otherwise. He was putting up a front for Hilde and I didn't know why.

"No, no. I didn't forget," Duo said. "I'm studying with a friend… No, no. I'll meet _you_… In about ten minutes… okay, bye…" I got up as Duo hung up the phone. He had a sheepish look on his face. "I forgot that I had promised to meet Hilde for lunch today," He explained.

I smiled at the cheeky thing I was about to say. "Did you tell her that you were preoccupied with other things?"

Duo smiled back. "I shoud've." Then he grinned that grin that people give when they think of something funny but just haven't told anyone yet. It was one of the most beautiful smiles I'd ever seen. It was a real smile and not put on. "I should've told her that I forgot because I was making my friend cum in extacy in the library," Duo joked as he walked over to me. He put his hands on my naked hips and pulled me against him. Our stomachs pressed together and the feeling of our dicks rubbing against each other made me start to go hard again. Duo smiled cheekily, as he no doubt could feel me against his leg. "Easy, tiger," he joked. "You've got class now and I've got an angry woman to meet up with."

Duo was only taller than me by about an inch or two. I looked up at him. _God, his eyes are beautiful!_ I brought my hand up to his face and brushed his bangs aside. For a split second, I could see into his beautiful eyes without any barriers. They were such a deep shade of blue, that they were almost a violet colour. Then his bangs fell back in front of his face. Duo was still holding my hips, but we weren't pressing against each other anymore. I stepped closer to him, bringing our bodies together again. I lifted myself up onto the balls of my feet so that I was eye level with the taller American. _He's so hott! I hope he's here to stay! I'd love to be able to look at him all day, everyday._ I leaned forward and kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips, but that was all I wanted to give him right then. It was as if I felt that touching his face for too long might change it. Like touching wet clay, where once you touch it, you leave your mark on it. I wanted his face to stay beautiful. _I wanted him to want to be for me only_.

"What was that?" Duo smiled, pretending to look confused.

"A kiss," I replied sheepishly. _Have I don't something stupid and not known it?_

"_That_ was a kiss?" He asked as if I had no idea what a kiss was.

"Only a little one," I replied, bringing my finger and thumb close together to indicate smallness.

"If we didn't both have places to be, then I'd show you what a real kiss should be like," Duo explained. His face radiated of confidence. _Confidence is such a turn on. Teach me, oh wise one! Kiss me, hold me, fuck me!_

He then let go of my hips and made his way back to the clothes in the corner to get dressed. I felt cold and exposed now that his body had left mine, but we really did have places to be, so I got dressed too.

------------------------

After Duo and I left the library, I headed home. _I know I told Duo I'd be going to class, but I think I stink of sex, so I don't want to risk anyone smelling it when I get to class._ I had my shower and then sat at my computer to check my emails. Quatre and Wufei were online. Before I had a chance to click on Quatre or Wufei, they'd added me to their convo.

_Arabian Prince says:  
_Hey Heero!

_Wufei:_  
Hey

_Zero to Heero:_  
Hey guys. What's going on?

_Arabian Prince:_  
nudda. Wufei and I were just talking about what to do this weekend. But we'll wait until Trowa comes online. He said he'd be on in about 10. But since you just came on, did you see Duo today?

_Wufei:_   
did you tell him to where to stick it?

_Zero to Heero:_  
yeah I saw him today..

_Arabian Prince:_  
AND?

_Zero to Heero:_  
And.. we kinda.. got together again! And before you guys yell at me, I think he's changed for the better! We hugged afterwards and actually had conversations.

_Wufei:_  
I thought you didn't like him. He refused to give you his number!

_Zero to Heero:_  
Yeah well.. why'd you have to bring that up for! Maybe he doesn't want me ringing him because..

Then I was stuck. I had no idea why Duo wouldn't want me to call him. It's not like he had parents that might answer the phone or anything. He had housemates. I didn't think he'd be afraid of what his housemates thought of people calling for Duo. It didn't make any sense. And so I typed;

..maybe his housemates don't know he's gay?

_Wufei:_  
Maybe that blonde guy we saw is his boyfriend?

_Arabian Prince:_  
That's not funny… hmm.. you might have to look into it, Heero

_Wufei:_  
And ask that Hilde girl if she has a boyfriend.

_Zero to Heero:_  
Why? You think she'll wanna date you? Quat, I'll look into why he doesn't want to give me his number.. Okay, change of subject- what are we doing tonight?

_Quatre:_  
Well, Trowa should be online soon. Do you guys remember my college friend Relena? Well it's her 18th b'day tonight. Do you guys wanna come as my guests?

_Wufei:_  
is she that rich girl who always talks like she's the queen of the world?

_Quatre:_  
yeah..

_Wufei:_  
I hate that girl!

_Zero to Heero:_  
HAHAHA! Don't be a prude, Fei. Yes, Quat, we'll come!

---------------------------------------

Okay, now the first thing Quatre should have told us was that it was going to be a _formal_ party. Poor Wufei and I rocked up in jeans and nice shirts, but everyone else was in formal dresses and tuxedos! Quatre wore a tux with a baby pink shirt. _Stupid sod. _

It was getting mighty awkward for Wufei and I because we felt seriously under dressed. Quatre had left us and went to go say hi to some of his friends from college. I looked around. Most of the guests were our age, but there were a handful of old men in what looked like military unifroms and a few in suits. _Man! Do I feel underdressed or what!_

I looked at Trowa. He wore suit pants with a white shirt that had black squiggles on the left shoulder that ran halfway down the back of the shirt. The first three buttons were unbuttoned, exposing his neck and collarbone. _If only he wasn't such a man-whore!_

"How did you know to dress up?" I asked him grouchily.

Trowa looked down at me and smiled. "Relena's filthy rich. When rich people have parties, they're always formal ones," he explained.

Wufei crossed his arms and frowned. "Yeah well, Quatre's rich but he doesn't have formal parties!"

Trowa laughed. "He does, but we're just not invited to them."

Wufei and I stared at Trowa with shocked faces. _Quatre doesn't invite us to them! Why? We're his friends! How could he!_ "Why wouldn't he invite us?" I asked, hurt that my best friend wouldn't invite us to such a formal occasion!

"Trust me, he's doing you a favour!" Trowa explained. _Eh? He's doing us a favour!_ "He invited me once a few years ago but those parties are all organised by his dad and the party was full of rich, boring businessmen. You guys wouldn't have liked it. I was bored out of my skull!" Trowa explained. "I told him it wasn't really my, or our scene, so he never invited us again."

I loosened up a little. _Okay, Quatre is forgiven._ "But then why didn you tell us that it was formal dress when we were all in the car?"

Trowa quickly replied, "Because we were running late and Quatre wouldn't have turned the car around to let you guys get changed!" Then he quickly began to skull his champagne as if it was the only thing he could hide behind to get away from Wufei and my pissed off-ness!

Wufei was probably more pissed off then me that he was underdressed, because he replied grouchily, "Yeah, well now I feel more like the help and less like a guest, here!"

I put my hand on Wufei's shoulder in an attempt to quiet him. "Look, no one will even notice!" I explained to him. Just my luck, just as I said it, a waiter walked past with a tray of.. some rich food and snikkered at our clothing as he walked past. _Great. Just great! Even the help is laughing at us!_ I notced Trowa quickly walked off before Wufei had a chance to say anything else to him.

"Let's go, Yuy," Wufei gumbled. "We're going to be laughed at if we stay here and I wouldn't mind keeping a little dignity."

I sighed. "Fine. But let's go and tell Quatre that we're leaving at least," I explained. Wufei nodded and we headed upto Quatre who was at the far side of the room with his collge friends. When we reached Quatre, I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at Wufei and I.

"Oh, hey! Let me introduce you guys to Relena!" He said cheerfully, totally oblivious to the fact that I wanted to tell him we actually planned on leaving. Quatre pointed to a girl with a dark blue dress on. Her hair was pulled back by a braid on each side of her head. "This is Relena Peacecraft."

Relena held her hand out and I didn't know whether I had to shake it or kiss it! So I kinda just held it and nodded my head. _God! I feel like an idiot! Can't wait to get outa here!_ "And these are my friends Heero and Wufei," Quatre intriduced, now pointng at us. After we said our hello's, Wufei then told Quatre how we want to go. I was listening to Quatre protest and tell us to stay. But in the corner of my eye, I could see Relena looking at me. I turned my attentions to her and she was staring at me funny. The only way to describe it was the way Trowa looks when he's had one too many beers; All google-eyed.

I tried to ignore her and turned back to Quatre and Wufei, who by now had negotiated that Wufei and I were allowed to go home and dress more formally, then come back and die of utter boredom! Relena must've been listening in because she took a step towards us as Wufei and I were about to walk off and said, "You're definitely coming back, aren't you?"

_Why was this rich bitch insitant on us coming back? She doesn't even know us!_ Wufei groaned as he answered the question with a "Yes". It was only then that Wufei and I actually had a chance to leave. It was about 8pm when we left. _Yes, rich people's parties start way too early!_ And we took our time coming back. It was close to 10:30pm by the time we got back. I felt better now at least. I put on my nice black suit pants and my green shirt with black pinstripe running through it.

Most of the old fogies had left by the time we got back and it was mostly just people that were my age left. I looked around the room and found Trowa in the corner chatting to a group of girls who seemed to be swooning all around him. _How on Earth does that guy manage to rope in both girls and guys!_ I'd only ever seen Trowa pick up guys, but I had no doubt his pendulum swung both ways.

"There's Quatre," Wufei said as he pointed across the room. Quatre was now on the far right of the room, still with Relena and a few other girls. I nodded and Wufei and I made our way across the room towards Quatre.

"Oh, hey! You guys took ages getting back!" Quatre squealed. _Yep! Someone's been into the champagne!_

"Yeah. What did we miss?" Wufei asked, looking around the room. He was sussing out the crowed. _Most likely to see if there are any good-looking girls._ He didn't really care about Quatre's reply and neither did I, really. _What interesting things could happen at a party this formal, dignified and -let's face it- boring?_

That Relena girl took a step closer to me and smiled. "You missed me cutting the cake," She explained. _Whoopdie-fucking-doo._ "Do you still want a slice? The cake was so big, there's still quite a few pieces left over," She explained.

_Why is she giving me that google-eyed look again? Is there something wrong with her? Well cake does sound nice..  
_"Yeah, sounds nice," I smiled back at her. I thought she was going to get one of her many butlers or waiters to get some cake for her, but I wasn't expecting her to reach out and take my hand.

"Come on," She smiled. "The kitchen is this way," She then pulled me away from the group and towards the far left corner of the room, where the entrance to the kitchen was. I looked back at Wufei and Quatre. Wufei had a confused look on his face, no doubt matching the confused look on my own. Quatre was giggling at the sight of Relena pulling me away. _What the hell is he giggling at? This situation isn't giggle worthy.. he MUST know something I don't!_

Finally, we walked into the kitchen and Relena pulled me through the crowd of chefs and waiters. She pulled me to a bench where the remains of a large, white rectangular cake used to be. I could only tell that it used to be rectangular because of the outline the cream that had been left behind on the foil-covered tray. Relena got two small white plates and I watched as she put a slice of cake on each. I thought that one slice was going to be for Wufei, but then after Relena handed me my piece of white chocolate cake, she started to eat the second slice. _Why aren't we going back to the party? And why is she eating Wufei's cake!_

"So, how do you know Quatre, Heero?" Relena asked casually as she sliced at the corner of the cake with her fork.

"We were friends at high school," I explained.

"Hmm. I'm surprised he hasn't brought you to my parties before. If you didn't have to go home earlier, I'm sure you would have had a great time here. Most of the guests have left now," She explained.

_Honestly, like I give a shit. If Trowa thought that one of Quatre's parties was boring, most likely I'd find one of Relena's parties boring. _Then it hit. _Oh my God! She's chatting me up! No wonder Quatre was giggling! Relena likes me.. Oh that is so gross! Why didn't Quatre tell her I'm gay!_

Suddenly I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say anything that might give her any hint that I might like her. It would have been easier to just say those magic three words 'I AM GAY', but then again I wasn't 100 sure she was trying to pick me up! _Maybe she's just trying to be nice?_

"Oh well," I said nervously. "Maybe next time," I replied. _Why did I just say that? I don't want to come back again! One, it's a formal boring party with rich kids. Two, Relena likes me!_

"Hey, Relena! I've been looking all over for you," I heard a deep male voice say. It was coming from right behind me. I didn't recognise it so I turned around to see who it was.

_Whoah! What the?_

Walking towards us was the blonde guy I saw at Duo's house when we were staking him out! Granted, he did look better up close and he was dressed in a nice white suit with a blue shirt. _But how could he possibly know Relena?_ He was walking up to Relen and I.

"What is it, Milliardo?" Relena replied. By now the good-looking blonde guy had reached us. He was a lot taller than me. A good 6 and a half feet tall.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm heading off now," he explained. His voice was so deep and dignified! He came across as rich too, but then why would he be living with Duo if he was filthy rich?

"No, stay!" Relena complained, putting her cake down on the bench beside her. "The party hasn't finished yet!"

"Sorry, but I've got somewhere else I have to be," He explained. Then the tall blonde looked at me._ Oh shit! I hope he doesn't recognise me! ..How could he recognise me? He hasn't seen me before! I've seen him, but not the other way around.. I think!_

He smiled at me and held out his hand for me to shake it. "Sorry, we haven't been introduced. I'm Zechs Peacecraft, Relena's sister," He explained.

I took his hand and shook it. "Heero Yuy." I introduced myself. "But didn't Relena just call you 'Milliardo'?"

"Only my family calls me that. I prefer to be called 'Zechs'," He explained. I nodded. He then looked at me like he was trying to remember something. "Heero.. That name sounds familiar.."

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_

"Do you know Duo Maxwell?" He asked. I nodded. "I thought I'd heard that name before! Duo mentioned that he had a new study partner for his Commercial Law subject at college," Zechs explained.

_So that means that Duo hasn't told them that he's gay. He lied and told them I'm his study partner!_

"He was here earlier on with Hilde, but they left only about half an hour ago. You must've just missed him," Zechs explained.

_Duo was here? I can't believe I just missed him! I wonder if Quatre or Trowa realised he was here. I doubt Trowa did, with all those girls all over him. Quatre might have.. I'll have to ask him about that later._

"Darn," I replied. "I'll see him at school next week anyway. So, how do you know Duo?" I asked as if I didn't know they were really housemates.

"We're housemates," He explained. _No duh!_ "We met through another friend, Hilde, who used to work here," he explained. _Well now at least I know how they all know each other_.

"Oh," I replied. I didn't know how to answer to that.

Zechs then turned back to Relena. "I'm going to be late. Happy Birthday, and I'll see you tomorrow," He explained and he then kissed Relena on the forehead.

Zechs then turned to me, and said something that I never expected, "Do you want to come? I'm meeting up with Duo and Hilde now."

Oh it sounded like such a fine offer, but I didn't want to ditch my friends. Actually, I think I was a bit nervous to be out with Duo and his friends. I didn't really know his friends all that well, and if Duo didn't tell them we were sleeping together, I wouldn't know how to act around him.

"Sorry. I'm going to have to pass. I don't want to ditch my friends. Maybe next time," I replied.

Zechs nodded. "Fair enough. I'll tell Duo you said hi. Nice meeting you, Heero," he replied before walking off.

After Zechs exited the kitchen, I looked back at Relena. "Should we be heading back?"

Relena nodded, but she looked a little dissapointed. _Don't know why she looks dissapointed. What did she think we're on, a date? She better keep her paws off me!_ I wanted to talk to Quatre, and pronto!

As we left the kitchen, I felt Relena's white-gloved hand wrap around my own. She was trying to hold my hand! _What the fuck?_ _We talked for two minutes and she's trying to hold my hand! Maybe it's a rich peoples thing? I gotta get her the fuck off me!_

Unfortunately, I couldn't pry her hand off mine before Quatre, Wufei and the rest of Relena's squad could see us. Wufei looked freaked out, Quatre looked like he was about to burst out into laughter and Relena's bimbo squad had google eyed looks, like we'd just gotten married or something! As soon as Relena and I reached the group, I unhinged her fingers from my hand and walked right over to Wufei and Quatre.

"Let's get the fuck outa here!" I grumbled, but only low enough for the two of them to hear.

"Why, Heero?" Quatre smiled. _I'm gonna smack that smile off his face in a minute!_ "Aren't you and Relena having a good time?"

I glared at him and it shut him up good. I've been told that my glares tend to have that effect on people. Comes in handy sometimes when I can't be stuffed arguing with someone.

Wufei went and got Trowa and told him we were leaving. I could practically hear the protests from the girls that were swooning all over him as Wufei dragged Trowa away.

And so, we said out goodbyes and began walking towards the door.

"Wait, wait! I'll walk you out!" Relena squealed. _Fuck'n hell! Won't this girl leave me alone?_

We reached the large steps at the front door and the others began their massive treck down the largest staircase I'd ever seen at the entrance to a mansion. I would have joined the boys but I felt _someone's_ hands grab my arm. _Kill me now! ..No No! Kill her now!_

"Good bye, Heero," Relena said softly. _Oh man, she sounds like she's in some cheesy romantic movie!_ "I hope we meet again soon." _Argh! Get her OFF me!_ Then, before I realised, Relena planted a kiss on my lips. _Ah! This is so gross!_

I was too stunned to move. I stood motionless until she removed her lips from my face and I tried so hard not to throw up. "Nice meeting you too," I tried to say nicely. "Bye," I said quickly as I ran down that huge-ass staircase as fast as I could. It didn't help my situation when I heard Quatre, Trowa and Wufei whistling, laughing and 'ooh-ing' at the move Relena pulled. I quickly hopped in the back next to Trowa and hunched as low as I could.

"Shut up, guys. It's not funny!" I growled.

"Yuy," Wufei laughed. "That is one of the funniest things I've seen all week!"

_Great. Just great. Well this is one place I plan on never coming back to EVER AGAIN!_


End file.
